True Blue to the Rescue
True Blue to The Rescue is the eighteen episode of Power Rangers In Space. It features the return and final appearance of Justin Stewart as the Blue Turbo Ranger, as well as Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Synopsis Escaping from Divatox's clutches, Storm Blaster returns to Earth to recruit help in rescuing its' teammate, Lightning Cruiser. After the Space Power Rangers are captured by Elgar, and Lionizer, Storm Blaster reunites with the former Blue Turbo Power Ranger, Justin, who then heads off to save his old friends. Plot to be added Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T. J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene Skullovitch *Mike Cunningham as Doug Stewart *Julie Madallena as D.E.C.A. (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Ecliptor *Walter Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Ken Merckx as Lionizer (voice) Zords *Astro Megaship *Mega Voyager Notes *Final unmorphed appearance of Justin Stewart, discounting archive footage used in "Legacy of Power". He appearred morphed as The Blue Turbo Ranger (now an adult) in the Power Rangers Super Megaforce finale "Legendary Battle" (and the extended edition). *This is the first episode since "Grandma Matchmaker" not to feature Darkonda. *Final appearance and acknowledgement of Storm Blaster and Lightning Cruiser. *This episode is technically the equivalent of the "team-up" with the previous team, with Justin representing Turbo and his former teammates representing In Space. This is the first time a team-up with only one-member of the former team would occur, followed by "Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie". **Unlike the other movie, this one does not use any footage at all from Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Carranger, the Sentai film where the two teams met up. This is likely due to this team-up involving only one member of the former team, in particular the Blue of the team. ***Adam Park, Justin's former teammate as the first Green Turbo Ranger, also appeared during Space as well, making two Turbo Rangers that appeared this season. However, he didn't appear in this episode and, when he does appear, it's not as the Green Turbo Ranger, but rather as the Mighty Morphin' Black Ranger. *Justin's access of the Turbo powers by way of Storm Blaster could foreshadow how T.J. was able to use the Red Turbo powers as well in Wild Force's "Forever Red", accessing the same power from Lightning Cruiser to join the other Red Rangers in the battle against the remnants of the Machine Empire. *When Storm Blaster is escaping from the Piranhatrons, hands can be seen under the steering wheel. *Doug Stewart drives a Ford Contour Errors *When Ashley introduces Justin to Andros, she says "He's from the Space Colony." instead of "from a Space Colony." as if Justin already knew about it. Songs *Go Fly Win (instrumental) See Also (Megazord fight footage) Category:In Space Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Episode